Greedy Ends
by cyberdemon
Summary: COMPLETE. AU. Thomas is a businessman who is used to getting whatever he wants. women, money, fame, he doesn't take no for an answer. Now he wants Fiona. Thomas bashing. VANFIONA pairing. Lime in chapter 3. revised version without Lemon.
1. meeting again

Money, power, fame; these are the type of things that everyone tends to go for. With it tends to come the ultimate human flaw of greed the inability to stop getting what it is that you want. It is the one thing that tends to bring about the downfall of most. For other's it just keeps them going.  
  
A very beautiful young woman sat in front of a mirror running a brush through her beautiful blonde hair. Her crimson eyes head calmness in them but she was sad for many reasons at that moment. Her life was not what it could truly have been like it was supposed to be when she graduated from school. One thought always went through her mind because of this, revenge. 'He will pay,' she mentally cursed before she heard the phone that was off to the side ring. She grabbed it and put it up to her ear. "Hello?" she asked calmly.  
  
"It is time. You had better be ready," said a voice on the other end that she couldn't help but smile at. Just as it was said though the person on the other end hung the phone up leaving Fiona with the phone up to her ear.  
  
She placed the phone back down she a small smile on her face. She really couldn't help it though. "Don't worry about that. I am fully ready," she said with a grin as she stood up and walked out of the door.  
  
Thomas Shubaltz, he was a widely regarded businessman that was used to getting whatever he wanted. The common spoiled rich person. Money, power, women; these were the things that he went for the most. He almost never took no for an answer. It tended to get him in trouble but he always used his money in order to get him out of it. Right now he sat at a table in a café.  
  
Right next to him was his friend Van Flyheight. He was usually calm and collected but he could get wild if he wanted to. Right now he was just sipping a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper while not even listen as Thomas continued to talk to him. Thomas didn't even seem to notice that so he just remained quiet and zoned out from all the noise around him. There were many times that Thomas threatened him to get with a girl but he wasn't all that interested in what Thomas showed him because he just didn't care. He already had all that he could want, at least for the moment. He had plans for the future but he couldn't do anything about it at that moment.  
  
"Hey! Are you listening to me Van?" yelled Thomas when he noticed his audience or rather lack of audience at that moment. He looked over to see that Van didn't respond or even bother to look over when he talked to him. He was furious but he tried his best to maintain his cool. "Van!" he yelled making Van jump a little before he started to talk again. "Are you even listening?" he yelled.  
  
"Not really?" he said calmly putting down his coffee but not his newspaper, which he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of. 'Most people don't anyways. Women come to him for his money and all other think he is too loud,' thought Van with a small chuckle that Thomas couldn't hear. He was just joking but he knew that it was true for some.  
  
Thomas was about to reply but the sound of the doors to the café being opened brought his attention elsewhere to see who it was that came in. His eyes remained glued to the beauty that came in but he knew her from elsewhere. She was the one thing that he could never get himself but he knew now was his chance to get what he always wanted. "Fiona!" yelled Thomas waving his arms wildly towards the girl that he hadn't seen since high school.  
  
'Idiot, he is acting like a moron just over one person,' thought Van with a sigh trying to avoid being seen by anyone that was looking at Thomas making a fool out of himself. Sometimes he was embarrassed to be Thomas's friend.  
  
The woman named Fiona turned her head to see who it was that was waving at her and she choked a bit. Not because of Thomas but because of something else that caught her eye. She put herself back together and gave a small wave of her hand. She walked over to him. "Um, hello..." she said.  
  
"Its Thomas, do you remember, from high school?" he asked but he saw her sort of clueless look on her face. "I am the guy you dumped to go out with that loser," he said in a monotonous tone because he didn't like to think about it. He couldn't even remember the name of the person that she dumped him for.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember you. We never went out though," she said with a small laugh making Thomas shrink back out of embarrassment. "It is... nice to see you again," she said in an unsure voice because he could easily creep her out back then.  
  
"Yeah you too," he said with a huge and very goofy smile on his face. "Please, why don't you sit down with me and my friend here? We can talk and catch up on all that has been going on in the past few years," said Thomas moving over to offer her a seat, which she very slowly took. "So what has happened in all of these years? Are you still going out with that loser?" he asked with a grin hoping to hear what he wanted to hear.  
  
"No I am not," she asked with a bit of anger in her voice. "I heard that he got married to some model of some sort. I don't really want to talk about it," she said turning her head away for a little bit.  
  
"So sorry to hear that," said Thomas with fake regret laced into his voice. He was really glad. "That loser never knew what he had in the first place. I could have taken care of you better than he ever could have had. "I have become rich and powerful and I bet he is mooching of that models money," said Thomas as he had both Van and Fiona's attention but there was something about all of this that made him feel uncomfortable. "Oh by the way, I forgot to introduce you to my friend Van. Van this is Fiona, someone I used to know in high school," said Thomas with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Van not even looking up from the newspaper that he was reading while only stopping to get a quick drink of his coffee. That was until Thomas tore the newspaper out of his hands. "Hey!" yelled Van  
  
"You can at least be nice and look at her when you say hello. No need to be so rude!" yelled Thomas making Fiona laugh slightly. Thomas could help but smile at the thought that he made her laugh.  
  
Fiona was flattered but she also found it annoying as to how Thomas was doting over her the exact same way he did when they were in high school. She hated it when he continued to do things like that but she never really said anything. "It is really no problem," said Fiona holding her hands up with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, and it was rude just tear that out of my hands," said Van snatching his paper back so that he could get back to reading the article that he had been so fascinated with for the past few minutes. 'Man, and he tells me not to be rude?' Van asked himself as he started to read the paper again but he did end up looking up every few minutes to see Fiona who was sitting right across from him.  
  
"So how do the two of you know each other?" asked Fiona pointing at both Thomas and Van. She was sometimes a little too curious for her own good always trying to find things out but she didn't really care.  
  
"Van did me a favor a few months ago in exchange for a place to stay for a while. We are good friends though. Isn't that right Van?" asked Thomas only to see Van drinking his coffee again. He fell face first onto the table. 'He's ignoring me again,' thought Thomas with a groan.  
  
"So what is it that you do Van?" she asked and unlike Thomas he turned to face her and opened his mouth and closed it. He did it a few more times before something actually came out of his mouth.  
  
"I work for a small business downtown but it pays decent," said Van ignoring the stares Thomas was giving him about why he answered Fiona but he didn't answer him. Van found it funny as hell. Anyway to annoy Thomas was almost always fun to do.  
  
"Well! I am getting bored here. Fiona, if you would like I can take you back to show you my lovely mansion if you would like," said Thomas holding out his hand was the best smile he could manage on his face. He noticed that she just stared at his hand and his smile dropped. "If you would like you can stay for dinner," he said and he smiled again when she finally stood up but she didn't take his hand. He hated it when she used to do stuff like that whenever he offered it to her. Last time it was because of her boyfriend but she wasn't with him anymore so he wasn't sure why she did it this time.  
  
"Thank you Thomas and I accept your offer," said Fiona as she stood up and slid out of the little booth that they were currently sitting in with Thomas and Van soon following right behind her. She saw the stupid grin on Thomas's face and couldn't help but shiver because it was kind of creepy.  
  
"Good, I will give you the address to my place and then you can just come over anytime later tonight," said Thomas quickly scribbling something onto a piece of paper and then handing it to Fiona before she walked away. "Jealous Flyheight?" asked Thomas casting a sideways glance at Van with a smirk on his face,  
  
"Not really. It is really none of my business what you try to do with your life but it would be wise not to try anything with her or you will more than likely end up being shot down. She isn't like those prostitutes that you use a lot who are just there for your money," said Van before he took walked away leaving Thomas alone.  
  
'Yeah, he's jealous. Trying to use that sort of excuse to get her himself. I won't let that happen,' thought Thomas with a smirk as he started to walk away. He had every intention of being with Fiona in every possible way and no warning from anybody would get him to stop his plans. She was the one he could never have but this time he planned to change all of that.  
  
Although Van hadn't really paid much attention in the café, he knew for a fact that Fiona was a very beautiful woman. Someone that anyone would be very glad to be with but he knew something about her that he didn't really bother to try and tell Thomas about.  
  
Right now he was stuck coming to the dinner with Thomas and Fiona. He would have come anyways but Thomas was making sure that he came. He thought that maybe he would just skip out in order to annoy Thomas but that wouldn't really be all that nice for their guest tonight.  
  
Van heard the front doorbell ring and he knew it was Fiona so he had to go down before Thomas decided to yell at him for being late in coming down. Van was getting annoyed; Thomas was trying way too hard to make the night perfect. Van knew what he had planned and he highly doubted that it would ever happen. Fiona was too sweet and perfect for the many painful flaws that Thomas had in him. There were other things he knew that also enforced his thoughts.  
  
A sudden pounding on his door broke Van from his thoughts but he already knew who it was so he didn't even bother to listen to all the ranting that Thomas was throwing at him. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming already so just shut up!" yelled Van finding that he already had a headache and the night hadn't even started yet.  
  
"The hurry up damn it!" yelled Thomas before Van could clearly hear the pounding of footsteps as he headed downstairs in order to meet up with Fiona. Thomas had a one track mind when he saw something that he wanted.  
  
"So tell me Thomas. How is it that you became rich ever since we left high school? I am very curious as to how you pull it off," said Fiona as she slowly ate the foot that was placed in front of her.  
  
"I would be delighted to Fiona. I am sure that you remember the beak system that I invented our senior year, the one that made me the valedictorian for our class, the one that your old boyfriend forgot to do and for some reason blamed me. I used that after I left to start a company and since then it has been very successful. You should have just of dumped him and come with me because I could have given you the life that you always wanted," said Thomas not really noticing the silence that had suddenly befallen the room.  
  
At the mention of how Thomas managed to pull all of this off, Fiona's eyes seemed to dim a little in the light that was usually always present in them. She remembered it all too clearly. "Y-yeah, I remember that," said Fiona with a weak smile.  
  
Thomas looked around only to see that Van had disappeared when he had been sitting down only a few seconds before. Thomas was completely baffled because even in all of the silence he hadn't even heard the sound of footsteps or the sound of the chair even being pushed out. It wasn't even all that big of a room although they lived in a mansion.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I need to go use the restroom," said Fiona as she stood up. Thomas gave her some directions and she headed into the direction leaving Thomas all alone in the room.  
  
'How did Van manage to actually get away?' Thomas asked himself as he looked around expecting Van to suddenly appear out of nowhere just like he had disappeared without a trace.  
  
Fiona walked through the halls in the direction that Thomas had directed her through. The lights were very dim in that hall way and it was very quiet. That is how she heard footsteps coming in her direction. She looked forward and out of one of the darker areas, Van stepped forward and towards her but stopped when he noticed her standing there. "Oh, hello," said Fiona with a bright smile.  
  
"Why hello to you to, why aren't you in there talking to Thomas. I am sure that is the thing that he wanted when he decided to invite you over. Not that I really care or anything," said Van with a smirk as he took a few steps forward so that he was standing right in front of Fiona. He was so close that he could smell the lovely scent of the perfume that she was wearing. "That smells nice, it smells like Jasmine. I think you were wearing it earlier today as well," said Van circling around Fiona like a bird to its prey.  
  
"You have a pretty good scent. I am surprised that you even noticed it with how much you had your face in that newspaper earlier today," said Fiona with a laugh as she just watched him circling around her.  
  
"I am perfectly able to be reading and also notice other things that are around me at the same time. Thomas might not be able to do that but I don't share his flaws," said Van stopping to get a good look at Fiona. Yes, she was definitely a beauty in her long flowing red dress. "You look very nice in that dress," he said smiling down at her.  
  
"Thomas told me the exact same thing but it sounds different with it coming out of your mouth," said Fiona with a sort of knowing smile. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go do what I came to do," she said walking by Van with her arm up allowing her hand to brush light past Van's head before she just walked by him.  
  
Van couldn't help but smirk as he watched her leave. She was definitely sexy with her hips swinging from side to side as she walked down the hall. She also had a nice personality and was definitely smart but you don't have to be to get things past Thomas. He knew what Thomas saw in her but he had seen it from the very beginning before Thomas had noticed her. 


	2. plans

It was a game of patience. 'Yeah right, like Thomas had any patience to begin with; hell, I don't have any either,' thought Van with a light chuckle as he sat with Thomas waiting for the ever-beautiful Fiona as Thomas had called her to arrive. Van figured that Thomas had it all wrong; his description did no good for Fiona. It was more like Eternal beautiful Fiona, but Van kept his mouth shut because he knew that Thomas would be mad if he was to learn that Van felt like this about the one woman that Thomas wanted more than anything at that moment. It isn't that Van would care, he just didn't want to hear the nagging and the whining that would accompany it all that he didn't want.  
  
"Where the hell is she? I told her to be here nearly an hour ago," muttered Thomas while he was literally bouncing in his seat waiting for Fiona to finally show up. He was definitely drawing a lot of attention that Van didn't really feel like having at that moment.  
  
'He looks more like he had to take a piss rather than just waiting for Fiona to show up. He really is obsessed with her. It is really sickening to even think about how much it was that Thomas wanted her. Hell, he wanted her. She was a little seductress without even trying to be one. He didn't know how but he didn't really care to try and find out at that exact moment.  
  
"You really need to calm down Thomas. She was probably just stuck in traffic. So just sit down and stop drawing all of the attention in this restaurant," Van all but yelled at Thomas and to his great relief, Thomas actually settled down, for a second at least before he started to bounce up and down on his seat again. Van just groaned.  
  
"Just because that was your stupid excuse for why you were late doesn't mean that that is her excuse as well. I am sure she has a much better one than just being stuck in traffic that I am sure doesn't exist. You were probably were just too lazy," said Thomas. He didn't know because he left hours earlier to wait rather than sleep like Van had been doing.  
  
"I wasn't lazy! I got up shortly after you left but I had an errand to run on the other side of town before I could actually get a chance to get down here. I have priorities; you were the one who is so obsessed with her that you left three hours early to get here. So bite me Thomas because I really don't feel like hearing about it anymore," growled out Van. "Now I am going to go find a place that has a newspaper, I'll be back in a few minutes," said Van before standing up and walking out of the café leaving Thomas all alone.  
  
Probably about five or so minutes after Van left the café, Fiona finally walked in. She looked a little flushed as she came running into the café making Thomas jump with happiness. "I am so sorry for being this late, I was kind of caught in a large traffic jam," said Fiona trying to catch her breath.  
  
Thomas absolutely hated it when he was wrong and Van was right. Then another thought came to his mind. 'How much does it take to get from the parking lot to the door?' Thomas asked himself. He just couldn't figure it out. Fiona was a good runner when they were in high school so he was curious as to why it is that she was so out of breath. He looked towards the parking lot but he didn't see her car anywhere. "Where's your car?" was the first thing he asked her.  
  
"I had to pick something up so I parked it down the street a little ways," said Fiona with a tone of voice that could make anyone with half a brain to realize that something was up. Good thing Thomas couldn't pick it up.  
  
"Ok then. Van stepped out for a few minutes to grab a newspaper so I guess that we are all alone in this little booth," he said with a small smirk that instantly made Fiona a little nervous as she scooted away from him a little ways. "Fine!" grunted Thomas knowing that he wasn't going to get anything out of Fiona right at that moment. 'Not yet anyways; I just have to give her a little time and then she will be all mine," he thought smirking even more but Fiona didn't notice as Van came walking up to the table.  
  
"I see that you finally got here," he said as he slid into the seat that was right across from Fiona. "Let me guess, it was the horrible traffic," he said with a smirk as he glanced over at Thomas who only gave him a little glare before turning away.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that I would never be able to get out of it," said Fiona with a nervous smile. Actually the truth behind it was that something came up that detained her for most of the time. She didn't even live anywhere near where the traffic was but she didn't want anyone asking questions as to what it was that detained her. Although being here was nice and all, she wanted to get back to what happened earlier in the morning.  
  
"Oh, well I am glad that you at least got here before either of us decided to leave. It isn't like we had much to do until later being bachelors and all," said Thomas with a cheesy grin. Sometimes Thomas had to wonder if Van was a bachelor. He never went for any women and he wasn't gay. Thomas just couldn't figure out why Van never got together with any of the women that he tried to set him up with.  
  
"Oh really? Why are two people like you bachelors? I am sure that there are many people that would want you," said Fiona looking between the two of them but her gaze seemed to linger on Van for a few minutes.  
  
"He doesn't seem to want any women for some reason. I try to set him up and he always end up turning them down," said Thomas pointing towards Van. "As for me, I prefer the bachelor life but I might reconsider that just for you Fiona," said Thomas trying to put on his sweetest smile but it only made Fiona uncomfortable and back away all little.  
  
"Actually it is that most women won't come near him unless it is for his money," said Van smirking as Thomas prepared to hit him over the head. Van moved at the last moment sending Thomas flying right over him and out of the booth they were sitting in.  
  
Fiona couldn't help but giggle at both the comment and at the incident that just took place. She looked down at Thomas who was in a very disturbing pose with his butt up in the air. She just looked away quickly because it was something that she really didn't want to see. It was then that she came in contact with Van's glances towards her. This she just couldn't seem to turn away from.  
  
"Do you mind getting up Thomas? I really don't want you to be in the pose when you are laying flat on the floor beside me," said Van with an annoyed shaking of his head as Thomas got off of the floor while rubbing his head. Van knew there was going to be a bump there in the morning.  
  
"It is your fault that it happened Flyheight," growled out Thomas as Van got out and allowed Thomas to get back in. "If you hadn't moved then that wouldn't have had to happen to me," he said slumping in his seat.  
  
"Let me see here; stay still and get hit over the over by what I am guessing would still be a weak punch or move and allow you to make a complete and utter fool of yourself?" asked Van using his hands as scales before the one representing the fool part fell right to the floor as he started to laugh.  
  
"Tell me Van, why is it that you don't go with any of the women that Thomas tries to set you up with? Is there someone important in your life?" asked Fiona casting a curious yet somehow knowing glance at Van.  
  
Van merely looked at her for a second with a smirk on his face. "Not really. I just don't like to be set up with anyone and Thomas doesn't exactly have the best of tastes when he tried to set me up with anybody," said Van causing a grunt to escape out of Thomas's mouth.  
  
"Enough with the idle chitchat about me you two. I have things planned so can we please just stop the talking so that we can get out of here," said Thomas trying his best to stop the teasing. It was bad enough with Van on a daily basis but he didn't want Fiona to start it as well. He had plans for her and those could slow those plans down quite a bit.  
  
"Whatever you say," said Van shaking his head in silent laughter. "What about you Fiona? Do you have any sort of special person in your life?" asked Van as the three of the stood up and slid out of the small booth.  
  
"What kind of a stupid question is that Van? She told us last night that she wasn't with anyone," said Thomas in a huff. The mere thought of the one woman he wanted most with another man didn't sit well with Thomas. He hoped that she hadn't been with anyone or ever gotten married. She had always talked about saving herself for marriage and if she hadn't gotten married then he would make sure that he got the honor of doing it for her. The mere thought brought a perverted grin to his face.  
  
Van stared at Thomas with a slightly confused and disturbed look on his face. "Actually, she only said that her old boyfriend married some model. She never said anything about being together with someone else," said Van taking joy in correcting Thomas's answer.  
  
"Actually, no, I am not dating anyone at this moment. My old boyfriend was the only one that I have been with since high school but we didn't continue dating," said Fiona but there was something in her voice that said it was the truth yet she was not telling the complete truth. This went noticed by Van but not by the one tracked minded Thomas.  
  
Thomas was absolutely thrilled to hear this. This was definitely his chance to get what he wanted ever since he first saw Fiona. He watched Fiona walk ahead of the two of them. "Now is the best chance to make the moves that I couldn't in high school, I will have her completely. Someday, maybe I will take her virginity," said Thomas with a perverted smirk.  
  
"What makes you think that she is even a virgin? For me, it is doubtful that someone that good looking can remain a virgin," said Van as the two of them walked behind Fiona but spoke soft enough so that she wouldn't hear. Neither of them could take their eyes off of her.  
  
"So you too admit that she is good looking but she is mine Flyheight so don't you dare try a thing. Do you hear me? During high school she has said several times that she would wait for marriage before she ever did something like that. She keeps to her word so I know that she still is," said Thomas taking his eyes away from Fiona to glare at Van.  
  
"Whatever you say Thomas, whatever you say. It is not wise to come up with assumptions though. Many can talk big but few can actually pull it off. Just keep that in mind," said Van turning a corner to walk to his car with Fiona following after him.  
  
"Where are you going Fiona?" asked Thomas as soon as he noticed her change in direction. He saw her stop and turn towards him with a smile on his face that just made him melt on the spot.  
  
"I am going to my car. It was parked in this direction as well. We are all going to the same place so I don't think it really matters," said Fiona before turning around and she continued to walk in that direction.  
  
"If you want I can give you a ride and take you back here later to pick up your car," said Thomas trying to find any way in which he could keep Fiona near him. She just shook her head and continued to keep walking. He just stayed there for a few moments. "Wait up!" he yelled running after her.  
  
"You have your own car Thomas. Why don't you just use it instead of hitching a ride with one of us?" asked Van not even turning around although he knew what Thomas was planning to do before he even said it. He always felt like he could get whatever he wanted but he would never be able to if he hung off of her constantly.  
  
"This doesn't concern you Van. I am asking Fiona, not you," growled out Thomas as Van stopped and turned around to look at Thomas with an exasperated look upon his face. "Can I get a ride with you Fiona? I can come back for my car later," said Thomas putting on his best smile.  
  
"Sorry Thomas. There are some important things that I have to do. I will meet up with you and Van a little later at the place where we were supposed to go. I don't think that it will take too long though. I will probably be there in about an hour," she said before turning back around and continued walking towards her car.  
  
Thomas only growled as he turned around. He parked in the parking lot of the café but he didn't understand why the two of them were parked elsewhere. It was much more convenient where he was parked. He just couldn't figure others out. First Fiona had dumped him for someone else in high school and now he kept being denied what he wanted. He felt like nothing could stop him this time though.

* * *

Van continued walking with Fiona a few steps ahead of him and although he thought he was fooling them, Thomas was following Van and Fiona at a distance. There were so many things that he knew he could do at that moment just to annoy the hell out of Thomas. "Say Fiona, you seem to have a lot of free time. Why is it that you haven't gone to work at all and instead hung out with Thomas and me?" asked Van running to walk beside her.  
  
Fiona looked at him for a second a bit confused before she realized what he meant. "I have a job every once in a while," she said in a slightly louder voice than was needed. "I know someone who takes care of me," she said with a small smile at the thought of who it was.  
  
Van took a glance back to make sure that Thomas was listening without allowing Thomas to know that he was aware of his following. "I see, and this person. Is he special in your life?" Van asked knowing that Thomas would become both interested and jealous of the answer at the same time.  
  
"Very much so. He is very important to me," she replied with a true smile. Both of them could hear a slight gasp come from Thomas. It was a gasp loud enough so that everyone in that street would turn to look at him as he covered his mouth. Fiona turned around to look at him as well as Van.  
  
"Oh, hey there Thomas. Didn't know you still decided to follow along," said Van innocently yet a little annoyed at the same time even if he had known about it ever since Thomas had first decided to tag along.  
  
"Oh sorry about that but I just wanted to talk to the two of you for a little while," Thomas said while laughing nervously. He was so embarrassed about being caught by the two of them that it was becoming hard for him to speak. He figured that he might as well start up a conversation to get off the subject of what he had done. "So... this person you were talking about, is he a possible boyfriend to you?" Thomas asked nervously. He knew what Fiona had said earlier so he asked a different question.  
  
"No, we cannot be in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship if that is what you mean," said Fiona looking at Thomas with a strange look in her eye. Everyone but Thomas could tell that there was a dreamy look in her eyes because of something that she was thinking about.  
  
"Oh really? If that is the case then why don't the two of us go out alone tonight so that we can get better acquainted with each other again?" asked Thomas walking up behind Fiona and wrapping and arm around her shoulder. Unfortunately for him it was all ruined when he hand went lower and ended up grabbing her ass.  
  
Fiona felt it immediately and turned around very quickly and slapped him across the face so hard that it left a glowing red handprint. "Not a chance," she said angrily before walking off in her rage.  
  
Thomas held his face in his hands waiting for the stinging to go away. He heard laughing behind him and turned around to see Van literally rolling on the ground in laughter. "Hey! It is not funny Van!" he yelled turning so red in anger that the handprint was no longer visible on his face.  
  
"Sure it is, Maybe not for you but it was one of the funniest things that I ever saw in my life," said Van as he stood up and walked away still laughing his head off at the now visible handprint.  
  
Thomas just stood there for a few moments before he turned around angrily and stormed off muttering things like, "Friends need to stick up for friends, not laugh at them," as well as, "Women need to control their tempers," while he walked off to his car. 


	3. passionate ride

It was later in the day now long after Fiona had left. Thomas was not in a very good mood since the little incident earlier in the day and Van was making it very easy on him because he found it very hard to forget about it and almost always broke out in laughter whenever he thought of it.  
  
"You can't exactly blame her for getting mad and slapping you after what you did Thomas. I personally think her reaction would be normal for most," said Van holding back the laughter that was threatening to erupt again when he just got it under control.  
  
"Oh shut up Van! Aren't you supposed to be standing up for me rather than her?" he asked rather angrily while rubbing his still sore face. "I think I would know what women would want unlike you who never goes on any dates. I am beginning to wonder if you are gay considering I never see you with any women," he growled out with a smirk.  
  
"Nope, I am straight. As for you knowing what they want, you might want to look that over because I am sure that they don't like to have their ass grabbed," he said feeling like he was once again about to break out in laughter soon but he was lucky enough to be able to hold it in this time.  
  
"Shut up!" Thomas yelled finding it harder and harder to put up with Van throughout the days because Van was constantly pointing out things that he thought was right. "What do you know about women when you are never with any of them?" he asked smirking thinking that Van could not come up with an answer.  
  
Van let off a small laugh. "Much more than you do. At least they don't go around slapping me," he said before breaking out into full-blown laughter while Thomas was turning red out of anger.  
  
Thomas was seriously tempted to just reach over and slap Van upside his head for the comment and the laughter. "At least I can get a woman unlike you who can't even pick up one. You don't even try at the same time. It is no wonder why you remain single," said Thomas with another smirk.  
  
"How many of your women stayed for more than a week?" asked Van and he was happy to see that Thomas was speechless. "I can get a woman if I wanted to but I have my reasons as to why I don't try," said Van leaning back into his seat.  
  
"Why? You don't have a girlfriend or a wife. So why is it that you don't try? Wait a minute. You don't have one, right?" he asked although he couldn't remember ever seeing Van with anyone to prove that he had one.  
  
Before Van could even respond to Thomas, the phone rang. Thomas waited a few seconds before his butler came into the room carrying the phone. "Excuse me sir but one of your executives is on the phone and he says that he really needs to talk to you," the butler said handing the phone to Thomas who grudgingly picked it up. He walked out of the room so that he could talk to the person by himself.

Fiona tossed and turned within her large bed. Memories that she wished to put long behind her were once again popping into her dreams. All that had happened within the past few days brought these back up.  
  
Fiona sat up straight on her bed. She hated when these type of days happened when she would dream of the hope that she at one point had being torn away from her the next moment. She hated the cause of her pain and wanted revenge more than anything.  
  
Fiona calmed down a little and looked to her side. Her room was very lonely. She had such a large bed but not the person that she wished to share it with. As long as this went on, she would remain lonely. That was why her wish was to end this quickly. End it quickly and once again get back on track with her life, the life that she was robbed of years before.  
  
'Do you see this Fiona?' a voice within her head echoed. It was a voice from her past. One that was once so happy and full of life, which only remained as a memory for now. 'With this I can get us everything we could ever want in the future. Once we are out of here then I plan to make you the happiest woman on the earth,' the echo continued to say within her head.  
  
Sadly, the life she was told she could have never came to her. 'W-w-where is it?' the voice asked while Fiona squinted her eyes tightly shut to try and void out the sad memory of that day. 'I know that I put it here,' the voice seemed to continue despite her protest in trying to get rid of it.  
  
She was happy for a while but it was not like what she could have had. It was hope that one day she would gain it that kept her going in these times. "He was a liar and a thief that ruined our lives," Fiona growled out. "I should have known that it was all too good to be true then. It was nothing but a fleeting moment of happiness," she continued to say in a sad tone when the memory from her past finally faded from her mind, at least for that moment.  
  
Fiona was about to lay back down and go back to sleep when she noticed something. She quickly rose out of her bed and ran out of the bedroom as fast as she could.The phone call had taken much longer than Thomas had wanted. It took at least a half and hour to an hour before eh was able to get off. Now he was annoyed because he was curious as to what Van's answer to his question was. He walked back into the room they were recently talking in only to find that it was empty. "What the hell?" Thomas pretty much yelled throughout the entire house.  
  
The butler stepped up to him and spoke, "I am sorry sir but Mr. Flyheight had an urgent phone call and had to leave quickly," the butler said while he watched Thomas shaking his head in annoyance.  
  
"Whatever," Thomas growled in annoyance because he hated when people didn't answer his questions. He walked out of the room while grumbling, "I ask him a question and he decides to run out of here without answering it," Thomas growled. He had this feeling that the call was urgent and he just wanted to get out of there and away from him in order to not answer the question. "I will just have to get it from him tomorrow," he said with a smirk.Fiona walked down the streets in much higher spirits than she had been the night before when she had those nightmares. Unfortunately she was only half as happy as she was before because of a call she received at six o'clock in the morning.  
  
Thomas ended up calling her that early to see if she wanted to go out with him. She was pissed that he would call her that early. She would have rejected him no matter what time he called her to ask her that but she was yelling her head off at him. She hated being torn from the warm comforts of her bed to pick up the phone.  
  
Unfortunately for Fiona, Thomas wouldn't give up and she just gave in to having him show her around his company with Van. Van may not have worked there but he told her once that Thomas tended to drag him to places he didn't want to go. Now he was doing it to her. It made her feel sorry for Van.  
  
Now here she was, walking towards his company office in much lower spirits than she had been before he so meanly woke her up. She wanted to sleep in late that morning and now she was forced to do this. 'I hope that this morning can't get any worse,' she thought with a sigh.  
  
It was then that it did get a little worse. A large gust of wind started to pick up and Fiona was regretting her choice of clothes for the day. She was wearing a pink skirt with a white button up shirt.  
  
Before she had decided to head in, she stopped at a small restaurant to pick up something to eat which happened to be very close to the building she was supposed to go to. So she just decided to walk there. That was when the wind picked up and it ended up blowing her skirt into the air revealing to anyone that was nearby her pair of pink panties.  
  
Fiona blushed madly at the catcalls that she was receiving from many of the people around her. She pushed it down while her face was as red as her eyes were. She heard laughter from behind her and turned to see Van walking in her direction.  
  
"That was quite the sight," he said with a chuckle while walking up to Fiona. "By the way, those were very cute pink panties that you have on," he said with a laugh before being smacked upside the head courtesy of Fiona. He felt that he just had to tease her about that.  
  
"It was not funny!" she yelled running in order to get into the building before her skirt decided to come up again. It was extremely embarrassing for her to have had to go through that just then. She didn't say it but Van's comment just amused her a little since she knew he was only teasing her and that he didn't mean any harm by it.  
  
"Sure it was, but it does make me wonder what other things are under you clothes," he said with his continuous chuckling. He ran into the building just behind Fiona and he couldn't help but admirer how she looked that day.  
  
When Fiona ran inside she was able to breath a sigh of relief letting go of her skirt since she knew that it wouldn't go flying up again. She took a breath before speaking. "Bite me Van. I don't really feel like going through this with you," she said while shaking her head. She wasn't the least embarrassed by Van's comment.  
  
"Nah, I bet you would just love for me to do that anyways," he said with a smirk while they walked side by side towards the elevator. He knew that she was blushing now from all of his comments combined and smirked.  
  
The two of them stepped into the elevator when it came to a stop on the ground floor. They both ended up pressing the same button at the same time in order to go up to the floor that Thomas's office was located on.  
  
Van looked at Fiona who had her head turned away from him out of anger. "Oh come on now. Don't be angry I was only joking, and if you want I will stop," he said with a smile before walking in her direction.  
  
"Fine," she said smiling but she was facing the opposite direction of him so he didn't see it. The elevator suddenly gave a violent shake causing Fiona to stumble back a little and land within the arms of Van. They both ended up falling onto the floor while the elevator came to a stop.  
  
His nose was filled with her fragrant scent and he sighed out of liking for the lovely scent that she was giving off. It was the smell of jasmine just like she had worn all the times he had seen her. "Mmm, you smell nice," he muttered burying his nose within her neck. It was like it didn't even occur to him that the elevator stopped.  
  
Fiona felt his hot breath on the back of her neck and a small gasp escaped her mouth. It sent a tingling feeling within her stomach feeling his breath on her neck and his arms wrapped around her waste, which he did to stop her from falling hard.  
  
"Is everyone ok in there?" came a voice over a loudspeaker in the elevator causing a groan from Van and a blush from Fiona because she thought they had been caught in this awkward position although she wouldn't have minded all that much.  
  
"Yeah, were ok. What happened?" asked Van sliding out from underneath Fiona and standing up after holding the position that they had been in since the elevator stopped. In all honesty he would rather no one had called so maybe he could just stay that way for a long time. He held out his hand for Fiona and helped her up to her feet.  
  
"We are having some electrical problems at the moment and are not sure when the electricity will be back up. We are sorry for the inconvenience," the man in the loudspeaker said to the two of them before it shut off.  
  
'I just knew that things would start to get even worse. Then again...' she thought turning to look at Van but she turned back around. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the smirk on Van's face while he watched her from the opposite side of the elevator.  
  
Using his speed and agility, Van crossed the elevator before Fiona could even notice and wrapped his arms around her waste. He planned to make the best of things while being stuck in this elevator with Fiona. He heard her gasp and smirked. He figured, 'Screw Thomas, this is too good of an opportunity to pass up.'  
  
"Van," Fiona managed to gasp out once she felt his lips lightly touch the back of her neck. Despite their position and situation, she did not want Van to stop. The feeling of loneliness that she had been having for a while, seemed to disappear when he was around him.  
  
Van was pleased with just the reaction from this simple gesture. He was very curious as to how far he could take this if she would let him so he figured that he would give it a try. It seemed very erotic to do something like this in a public place. He was taken by surprise when she turned around very quickly and her lips came crashing onto his. It wasn't the kiss but the speed in which she did it that surprised him.  
  
Fiona found a need growing inside of her very quickly. She found the man before her to be irresistible and what made it worse was that her actions made him realize that when it came to her. It wasn't something that she minded; it was something that she actually found kind of pleasing. She'd been alone for so long that this was welcomed very easily.  
  
Van suddenly found his back to the wall while Fiona continued to kiss him. His hands roamed up and down her back while he broke the kiss with her mouth and allowed it to trail to different places starting with her chin and then underneath that before he started kissing and sucking at her neck. He heard a moan escape her mouth at the pleasure he was inflicting upon her neck.  
  
Van's hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They ran down her arms, up and down her back, and then landed straight on her ass. He smirked at her lack of a violent reaction. That was what set him and Thomas apart and why she chose him. Van worked her up to that but Thomas just grabbed them. Thomas was too clueless about the way that women things and that was what got him in trouble too many times.  
  
Fiona shrieked a bit when Van suddenly flipped her around so that he back was pressing against his chest. She felt his hands rest upon her stomach and start to travel up and down. They came to a stop upon her breasts and made circling motions upon them drawing out another moan from her mouth.  
  
Van ceased his ministrations on her breasts and started their rounds around her body again. By now her hands were placed on top of his almost as if she was trying to guide him. His hands moved down until they rested upon her thighs at the edge of her skirt. His hands started to come up again slowly bringing the skirt up as well to reveal her pink panties.  
  
Fiona wasn't even the least bit embarrassed about what Van was doing. She was too pleased with his actions. Her panties were already soaked with her juices. They became even wetter when Van's hands moved them in a sensual movement.  
  
Van's hands rubbed the outside of her panties. His hands felt a little wet from the juices that were soaking the panties but he didn't care. He just brought his hands up and licked it off of them with a bright smile. "Delicious," he murmured into her ears causing her to shudder in delight.  
  
Van was about to go back down when the elevator suddenly shook back to life and continued its ascent. Van groaned since he was unable to finish what he started. "Damn it," he grumbled stepping away while Fiona smoothed out her skirt just before they reached the top floor.  
  
The two stepped out of the elevator when it stopped with a clinging sound. The office that they just walked into was rather plain without many things hanging on the walls. The place was quiet except for a woman sitting behind a desk reading a magazine. She did not really look like she was enjoying her job.  
  
Van looked around the place. 'This place reminds me of Thomas. It is completely empty, just like his head,' he thought with a small chuckle. He wished that the electricity was still off so that he could finish what he started with Fiona but fate wasn't helping him and it came back on and now he was stuck in this boring room.  
  
The woman behind the desk looked up to see Van and Fiona walk into the room and she stood up with a bright smile on her face. "Mr. Flyheight! It is so good to see you again," she said with a bright smile.  
  
Van couldn't help but laugh a little nervously. The woman was acting strange like she always did whenever he had to come down here on business and to make it worse, Fiona was giving him these stares that made him feel a little uncomfortable. "Um... yeah. We are kind of here to see Thomas," he tried to speak clearly.  
  
"Oh! Well he is in there," she said not really sounding all that pleased while she pointed to another door that looked rather plain. She didn't seem to have that much of a liking for Thomas with the way that she talked.  
  
"Um... thanks," he said a little unsure. He led the way as the two of them walked into the office to see Thomas with a board look on his face while he tried and failed to balance a pencil on his nose. "There are more productive ways to run this company than to try and balance a pencil on your nose. Like for one you can try and fix the electricity. This is the fifth time since we met that it has gone out while I was in you stupid elevator," Van growled out causing Thomas to look at him.  
  
"I think that I would know how to run this company since I was the one that started it with my invention," bragged Thomas causing the two other occupants in the room to role their eyes at him.  
  
'Obviously not,' thought Van looking at Fiona to see her calm face despite what the two of the just went through in the elevator. 'Got to admirer her control,' he thought with a smirk.  
  
"Tell me Thomas. Where is this Beak system of yours? I am very curious to see how it works," said Fiona looking at Thomas curiously but there was something in her eyes.  
  
"I don't keep it here but I would be glad to show you sometime. I still don't see how your old boyfriend could think that I stole it from him," said Thomas shaking his head. "I was just about to leave. So why don't all of us head out and I can show you both," he said looking at both Van and Fiona who seemed to hold very similar facial expressions. "What's with the two of you?" he asked a little confused. It looked like they were either constipated or annoyed with him.  
  
"Nothing!" said Fiona putting a smile on her face. "Well then, lets go. I would definitely like to see what it is that you made," said Fiona turning around and walking out of the office a little fast.  
  
Thomas was confused but shrugged it off as Van and Fiona followed after her. 'I am sure that Fiona would love to see my creation. Maybe when she sees how good it is then she will come over to me,' Thomas thought dreamily following after her. 


	4. suspicion

This is an edited version for this chapter because of a lemon. The lemon is now located on adultfanfiction. net. Just take out the spaces.

* * *

Thomas's fingers skimmed quickly over the keyboard setting something up on his computer while Van and Fiona both stood rather bored off to the side. He was trying to show him the system he had been talking about but it seemed to be acting up a little bit that day.

"I swear, if I knew that it was going to take this long Thomas I would have brought a magazine," Van said in a bored tone causing a slight giggle to be released from Fiona's mouth. "Although you created it, it is almost as if you know nothing about it," he said from his seat with his head leaning against the palm of his hand while he let out a loud yawn to show his boredom.

"Shut up Van. This is a very complex piece of machinery. It is something that a small mind like you won't be able to understand in a hundred years. I created it so I have a great understanding for it. Only its creator, me, knows everything that there is to know about it," Thomas spoke without taking his eyes off of the screen while still typing on the keyboard.

Van just shook his head with a small sigh before looking over towards Fiona. She appeared to be lost deep within her thoughts. Her eyes held a sadness to them that Van had to wonder what it was that she was thinking about in order to put that sort of look on her normally beautiful face. He thought that it should be illegal for someone like her to look that sad.

Fiona stared through the large room of the normally gorgeous house. She had actually been to this place many times before. It happened to be his house when the two of them were still dating. She was still unsure how it was that Thomas had actually managed to get it in his possession.

"The program that I created so many years ago is beyond anything that anyone has ever seen. It can do just about anything if you wanted it to," said Thomas smiling proudly finally looking up from the screen at the two bored guests. He figured that the two of them would be very impressed with it.

"Can it order a pizza? All this waiting has made me very hungry," said Van finally sitting straight up in the chair with Fiona doing the exact same thing. His little comment once again elicited a giggle from Fiona making him feel better because he did not want to see her sad in any way.

Thomas couldn't help the growl of annoyance that was coming up from within his throat. Van was just making this all seem like it was some sort of joke. Yet Thomas was doing his best in order to try and impress Fiona but she was actually laughing at what Van was saying. "Yes it can but I am not going to use it for some so stupid," Thomas growled out.

"Then what are you going to use it for? Finding a date? Because it is pretty clear that you won't be able to find one any other way," Van said before this time breaking out into full-blown laughter. He felt Fiona lightly hit him on the arm but it did her no good because he heard her start to laugh along with him soon afterwards.

Thomas was glaring daggers at Van while Van tried to stop his laughing. "I wouldn't exactly be talking Van when you aren't exactly going on any dates either," Thomas roared angrily standing up from his seats.

Van wasn't even the least bit fazed by Thomas's outburst. He was still chuckling a little. "I have reasons. You on the other hand have none whatsoever," Van says watching Thomas waiting for a reaction that he knew was bound to come.

"Oh really then. I would be very glad to hear some of them," said Thomas figuring that Van wouldn't actually be able to come up with some sort of response. This gave him a sense of pride thinking that he had finally won one of the arguments that the two of them had.

"Thatâ€ is a secret," said Van with a confident smirk. There were so many things that Thomas didn't know about him because he was way too dense to even try to learn a little bit about him. "Besides, don't you know it is rude to pry into a persons personal life," Van continued as an afterthought.

Thomas was becoming very tired with their argument especially because he knew that he was losing. "That is just an excuse because you can't come up with an answer to prove that you are right," Thomas muttered under his breath while leaning back in his chair.

"You forget Thomas that I am one of the biggest lawyers in this country. I have had many women who wanted to be with me. I have turned them all down though for reasons I don't feel to discuss," Van said hoping to end the conversation before he embarrassed Thomas more. Although he actually thought that it would be a lot of fun. He had won better arguments with people far more skilled than Thomas was anyways so he considered this to be an easy victory.

"You may be one of the best lawyers but I am also a very rich businessman. There are women lined up to be with me," Thomas said sticking his head up into the air but it fell when Van broke out laughing once again.

"If I remember reading this one report right, the power of one of the companies that you own, which in the past has been considered the most powerful, has significantly dropped. That proves that you are very ignorant about a lot of things. You look on the bright side instead of trying to fix the many problems that your employees are having," Van said suddenly growing a bit agitated.

"Let me run my business my way Van. It has worked just fine ever since I took over. The previous owner chose me to take it over, over his own son. That proves that I was the right person for the job," said Thomas causing the once simple argument to turn into a lot higher proportions.

"Thomas, you obviously don't know the first thing about any of this. Your only way to get things done is by using your money. You need help; you use your money to make other do it. You get in trouble; you use your money to get out of it," said Van. He would have continued but Fiona stood up very suddenly and pretty much ran out of the room. 'Fiona,' thought Van watching the beautiful young woman leave. He knew maybe he had said something wrong.

"Great now look what you did," yelled Thomas standing up but he couldn't continue before the phone on the desk rung. He picked it up and talked to it for a few minutes before hanging it up. "You got lucky that I have to get to a meeting or I wouldn't stop yelling," said Thomas leaving the room.

Van just watched as he did that shaking his head before leaving the room. He knew that there were things that he had to do as well, like make sure that Fiona was all right.

* * *

Fiona stood in front of a mirror staring deep into her reflection. Her eyes held a sudden deep sadness within them. Van words really seemed to go deep into Fiona's being which was what caused the sadness.

Fiona carefully went to the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it up just a little to reveal a nearly faded small scar on the side of her abdomen. Her fingers traced it while she heard the sound of the door to the room opening and closing but she didn't have to look at the person in order to know who it was.

"It is very hard to rid yourself of the scars of the past, especially ones that you wish for nothing more than to be able to forget about," Van said walking up from behind Fiona and placing his hand over it and slowly rubbing it a bit in a soothing manner that sent a shiver down Fiona's spine from the pleasure that it seemed to be having on her.

"I wanted it so badly and for a little while I had it only to have it taken away from me so quickly. Now it almost impossible for me to ever be able to get it again," Fiona finally spoke placing her hand over Van's in order to keep it over the long held scar on her side. Her eyes were so sad, a look that wasn't very suiting for Fiona.

"Come on Fiona. Wipe that frown off your face. It isn't suited for a beautiful face such as yours," Van said giving Fiona a smile while his free hand reached up and cupped Fiona cheek lightly and moving it so that it faced him. "Soon everything will all be behind you. I am almost sure of it," he said causing Fiona to smile. The mere sight of the smile made him extremely happy.

Fiona smiled looking down at Van while he kneeled in front of her. He was always so kind and sweet to her. "How is it that you can be so sure about that?" she just had to ask with a faint smile placed on her face.

"It is just my intuition but it is usually always right," he said standing to his full height so that he was at least a head taller than her. He very quickly dipped his head down to her level and kissed her fully on the mouth with a soul searing, very passionate kiss. He broke it after a few moments and just stared down at her. "Come on. Why don't we go get something to eat? Thomas isn't here now because of a meeting," he said taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

It didn't take very long however before Fiona noticed that he was not taking them towards the kitchen but actually in the direction of his room. Not that she really minded though. "I thought that you said that you wanted to get something to eat, this is definitely not the way to the kitchen," she said with a small smirk while she was led easily in that direction.

"I never said that I was hungry for food Fiona," he said smirking while he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately which she very quickly reciprocated. He was extremely glad that Thomas had that meeting to go to. It just meant that he would have more time to be with Fiona without having to worry about Thomas walking in on them.

Using only his foot, Van managed to kick his door open enough for them to get in without him having to break the kiss that he had with Fiona. He kicked it close and locked it very quickly using only one hand while the other hand kept a tight hold around Fiona's waist.

"What about Thomas?" Fiona asked already working n trying to remove Van's shirt from his pants. He released his hold of her for a few seconds in order to lift his arms in the air so that Fiona could easily pull it over his head.

"He will be out for the rest of the night so we don't have to worry about him barging in anytime soon," Van said attacking her once again with a passionate kiss that sent the breath out of her. While he did this, his hands worked their way through the buttons on Fiona's blouse. It was soon pulled off of her and joined Van's shirt on the floor.

"Good," was all that Fiona managed to say before she was thrown back onto the bed with Van coming down upon it with her. Their lips sealed again while their little intimate session only got more heated.

* * *

Fiona laid her head against his well-chiseled chest breathing heavily for a few minutes after what had happened between the two of them. That had to have been the best she had had in a very long time. She could feel him growing limp inside of her and reluctantly got off of him and rolled to the side putting her head back on his chest. She suddenly heard a light chuckling and looked up towards Van. "What is so funny, might I ask?" Fiona asked looking at Van intently.

"It is nothing really. I am just remembering something that Thomas said a few days ago. He actually thought you were a virgin," Van replied before breaking into louder laughter.

Fiona seemed to blush a few shades of red before she playfully hit Van in the chest. "You're awful, you know that?" she asked looking him straight in the eye. There was no hiding the amusement that was clearly present within them at Van's little comment about Thomas.

"I've been told that several time in fact," he said with a proud look within his eyes while he looked down at Fiona with a loving expression placed on his face. Something seemed to come to mind at that moment that made Van's face seem to light up quite a bit. He quickly got up from the bed and started to walk towards the door but Fiona caught his arm and tried to pull him back. "Don't worry, there is just something that I have to do really quickly," Van say placing a warm hand over Fiona and she reluctantly go of Van before he left.

Van walked back through the halls and into the room that him, Thomas, and Fiona had been in earlier that day talking about the system. Thomas still wasn't back from his meeting and it was nearly one in the morning. Van was glad to see that the doors to the room was still opened and even more glad to see that Thomas was a bit careless when he decided to leave the house.

Van walked silently over to the desk to see that the computer screen was still on and that the beak system was still attached to it. Van sat down in the chair that was behind the desk, The room all around him seemed rather plain from what Van was sure that it could have once of been.

Van stared down at the screen with all of these complex numbers across the screen in the color green for the background. He stared at it and looked over all of the numbers as if he actually knew what it was that all of it actually meant. He just remained there for a few moments staring at it all.

After a while of staring it over in some sort of understanding, van placed his hands on the keyboard and started to type at an extremely quick speed that was at least three of four times faster than that of what Thomas was able to do earlier in the day when he was typing on the same thing.

His fingers continued to very skillfully and without any mistakes fly across the keyboard for a few minutes before he came to a stop and looked over all that he had typed upon the computer. Satisfied with it all, Van hit the enter key and stood up and walked out of the room without a single thought of what he had done.

The computer remained on for a few seconds before it suddenly shut off. It remained that way before it turned back on only with a slightly different look to it with a silver background instead of its other green one and it was also moving at a much faster speed.

Van continued to walk down the hall and saw a now fully clothed Fiona standing there waiting for him. 'Thomas made a hell of a lot of mistakes with it. It wasn't even moving half as fast as it normally should,' Van thought stopping next to Fiona and smiling at her before the two walked down the stairs and out of the house.

Fiona walked over to where her car was parked and stop before she opened the door and turned around so that she was facing Van. She faced him with a smirked placed on her face before she strode the few steps to him and their lips locked in a very passionate kiss.

"Behave yourself," Van teased once they parted from the others lips and Fiona got into her car about to drive the distance back to her house. He loved the sound of slight chuckling that came from Fiona mouth when he said that.

"You have nothing to worry about there. It is you that I think should behave," she replied before shifting her car into reverse and pulled away from Van while he just waved goodbye to her.

Van was left alone then. He hated being alone but he knew that he would have to put up with it for the time being. He turned around and started to walk back into the house. He turned around when he thought he heard something but when he saw that there was nothing there, he turned right back around and walked back into the mansion with a bright smile on his face.

Unbeknownst to Van, Thomas was standing there hidden away while he watched the scene that had just occurred between Van and Fiona with fury in his eyes. He had come back early that night only to find Van and Fiona kissing in his own driveway.

'What the hell was it that Van was thinking? He knew very well that I wanted to have Fiona and here he is kissing the woman of my dreams that should have been mine from the very beginning,' Thomas thought with a fury that he hadn't had in such a long time. It was only something he remembered in the past when he saw Fiona with somebody else that wasn't him. 'Van has to be up to something,' Thomas thought.

Thomas reached into his pocket and pulling out a cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed in a number. He knew that it was late at night but he was sure that the person that he wanted to talk to was still up and working. It rang a few times before a man picked it up. "Hello?" the man said on the other side of the phone not really sounding like he wanted to answer right then.

"Yes, I have a bit of a job I want you to do for me. Can you get me some information on a man that goes by the name of Van Flyheight," Thomas said and waited for a reply from the man on the other side of the line. He didn't here anything so he continued. "I will be sure to pay you nicely if you do this for me," Thomas said knowing this person couldn't say no to money.

"Well then, just give me a few moments while I quickly check up on it," the man said placing the phone down and Thomas could distinctly hear the sound of typing upon a computer on the other end.

It remained that way for a number of minutes before the man picked up the phone and spoke once again. The voice sounded tired at that moment though. "Lets see, Van Flyheight. Age twenty-five, occupation lawyer," the man said but it wasn't the type of things that Thomas was looking for because he already knew all of these things about Van.

"Look I already know all that about him. I need to know stuff that I don't know about him," Thomas said very annoyed that he didn't hear what it was that he wanted to know.

The man didn't really want to get on Thomas's nerves because in a way Thomas held his job within his hands. The man spoke unsure of whether this information was something that Thomas actually wanted to hear. "He married?"


	5. cold hard truth

Thomas waited outside of a small building with an impatient look upon his face. He had no idea how things had gotten so weird so quickly. He learned a truth that his friend had never told him. That he was married. 'How could Van have forgotten to tell me something like that?' Thomas asked himself. 'How the hell can he have gone against me like that and go after the girl that I wanted?' he thought bitterly.

It was extremely early in the morning and he had plans to meet with the detective that told him about Van's little secret the night before. It was still extremely early but Thomas knew that the person was still there and that he was also waiting for Thomas as well.

The door to the room opened up and a young man with light brown hair came walking out of the door. He wasn't in the least bit surprised when he saw Thomas standing outside of the door. He gave off a sigh. "Walk with me," was all he muttered before taking off towards his car.

"I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more regarding the information that you told me earlier?" Thomas asked walking next to the rather short man because he was about a head shorter than Thomas.

"There is not really much to say about any of it. He is married. Has been for many years to his high school sweetheart. I thought you would have known that because it was something widely reported in the news at the time," the man said in a monotonous voice since he didn't really like Thomas's presence.

"I don't remember anything like that. Why would they report so widely upon it if he really just became well known because of his abilities recently?" Thomas asked scratching under his chin trying to think but nothing seemed to come up.

"You are not quite right about that. Van Flyheight's family was well known long before he became the lawyer that he is today. He could have had money that equaled to or even surpassed your own," the man said shocking Thomas to a great extent.

"I really don't see how that can be possible. I always thought that he never had any money," Thomas said getting even more confused by the minute. 'Let me try to get this straight. He is rich?' Thomas asked himself.

"That is not completely true. It is true that his family did once have a lot of money. When his father died, Van was actually denied all his inheritance and it was given to a complete nobody. You may want to be a bit careful with him. I heard he could be a bit bitter at times. So much has happened to him in his life. That was all I could find out on the short notice you gave me," the man said stopping at his car and getting in quickly.

"Ok then. I want you to find out as much as you can and meet me again in a week or so, to tell me all that you know," Thomas said and the man only gave him a slight nod before driving away very quickly.

* * *

Thomas stared intensely at Van while he sipped his coffee later in the morning after he came back. The revelations of the previous night surprised him greatly. It did make sense as to why Van never went out with anyone. He still couldn't believe that Van had been married to someone the whole time that he lived there. 'Must not be much of a marriage if he is living here all the time,' Thomas thought bitterly.

The thought of the sight that he had seen the previous night came back to haunt him. The mere thought of Fiona and Van kissing the way that they were made his blood boil. 'Why would he be kissing Fiona if he was married? I might be able to use it though to get him out of the way of my pursuit of Fiona,' Thomas mentally told himself with a smirk.

Van looked up from his paper to see Thomas with the smirk on his face. "What's with you?" he asked quirking and eyebrow in confusion but Thomas didn't answer so he just went back to his paper. "Whatever," Van muttered with a small shake of his head before continuing reading.

"So tell me Van," Thomas said finally breaking out of his stupid state. "How is your wife?" he asked with a smirk but to his surprise, Van didn't even seem the least bit fazed by the question.

"Just fine," he muttered but what Thomas didn't notice was that Van tensed up a very small amount but it was unnoticeable. He had no idea how Thomas even knew about something like that. What he did know was that Thomas must be too oblivious to anything else but that small detail. He really didn't want to talk about it. "That is why I never went on one of those stupid dates of yours," Van said just loud enough for Thomas to hear but without even looking at him.

Thomas was absolutely stunned. He had no idea how Van could keep so calm in talking about that. He had been kissing Fiona the night before and yet he was married at the same time. "I don't know what you are getting at Van! I don't think that your wife would really be happy to know that you were kissing Fiona last night," Thomas growled out with venom lacing every one of his words. He was glad when Van finally put his paper down and looked at him.

Van just stared at him with strangely calm eyes. "She wouldn't care," Van said in an almost amused way as Thomas nearly fell head first into the floor out of shock of what Van had said. He just shrugged before going right back to his paper. "You don't know anything," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that Flyheight?" Thomas yelled referring to Van the way that he always did when he was growing angry. "You must not really care about your marriage all that much if you talk like that," he growled out glaring daggers at Van. "I wonder what Fiona would say if she knew that you were married," Thomas said regaining his composure suddenly.

"She already knows," Van said standing up and walking away from the table taking his paper with him. "She really doesn't care too much," Van said starting to walk away but Thomas grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Why is it that it looks like you don't even care about anything in the world. I was told you could be bitter but I never thought this much. You don't care what anyone thinks!" Thomas yelled with an echo resounding throughout the room. "You could have had so much so you became bitter just because you lost some money," Thomas said in a mocking voice.

"Not all of us are mere concerned about money Thomas. This brings up a question for me, how exactly did you get all that you have?" Van asked with his voice rising up just a notch.

"Through hard work, which you seem to think that you don't need to do in order to make money! All this bitterness just because of one stupid incident!" Thomas started to yell again at the top of his lungs.

"You know nothing about my life and what I have gone through Thomas! So just back off and leave me alone!" Van yelled before turning and walking quickly out of the door before he could hear anything else that Thomas had to say.

"Damn it! What the hell does he know?" Van growled out storming down the halls towards his room. "He doesn't know anything, he can't even run his own business properly. I can't believe that it was given to him!" he yelled going into his room and slamming the door for the whole house to hear.

* * *

Van had done his best to avoid Thomas for the rest of the day because he knew more fighting was bound to ensue. He really hated staying in this house with Thomas. It was just that Thomas never gave him a chance to leave always coming up with excuses to get him to stay so that he could get Thomas's own work done for him instead of having Thomas do them by himself. It was like Van was becoming Thomas's personal servant and Van was getting tired of it very quickly.

"She's sick?" Van asked when Thomas brought Fiona up later that day when Van was force to show himself. Thomas had almost immediately brought up the subject that Fiona was sick so that she wouldn't be joining them.

"That is what she told me when she called to cancel my invitation to dinner tonight," Thomas said in a rather calm voice. It was almost as if he wasn't too worried about Fiona's health. "I was thinking of going over there later today to see if I could help her any," Thomas said with a smile.

Van knew that Thomas was planning something. 'That is probably the last thing that Fiona needs right now,' Van thought giving Thomas a rather annoyed stare. "I think that what Fiona need right now is some peace and quiet, not you messing things up," Van stated causing Thomas to growl. "Besides, you can't. Didn't you say that you had some sort of meeting today that would take up most of the day?" Van reminded him causing Thomas to groan.

"Then I guess I will have to see her tomorrow. Hopefully she will be feeling a lot better for my visit. If not, then I know of several ways that I can make her feel a lot better," Thomas said with a perverted grin.

"I would not suggest you do that. She doesn't need you annoying her with stuff like that," Van said shaking his head getting more annoyed with Thomas's attempt to get with Fiona with each second that passed.

"What do you care what happens between me and the future mother of my children?" Thomas asked looking at Van with dull eyes. "You already have a wife incase you forgot with all the time that you have spent here," Thomas continued in a bored sounding voice

"She won't be having your children in the future," Van said glaring at Thomas with eyes that seemed to hold a pent up type of anger. Van saw that Thomas shivered under the gaze Van was giving him.

"And how the hell do you know that? You aren't a fortune teller," Thomas barked at him because Van just popped the one dream that he has had ever since he met Fiona. 'Why the hell does he seem to want to make my life miserable lately?' Thomas asked himself glaring at Van.

Van didn't even bother to answer him; he just turned around and walked out of the room leaving Thomas alone. "Hey! Answer my question Van!" Thomas ordered but Van was already long gone before he was able to get out the first word of his sentence. Thomas growled in annoyance before leaving to get ready for his meeting.

* * *

The young detective sat in front of his computer looking at a profile of Van Flyheight. He seemed to be very into it that one could probably yell into his ear and yet not receive a response from him. Every word held his interest.

"What a past this guy has. I kind of feel bad for him. No wonder why people say he can be a bit bitter at times," the man finally said leaning back into his chair and laying his head back so that he looked up at the ceiling with a solemn look on his face. "I would have thought that having all that happen to him would make him vengeful rather than bitter," he muttered to himself.

He sat back up into his chair and looked at the screen once again. "There is all this information but not the one that I want to know," he muttered remembering that Thomas had called him earlier that day and demanded that he should find out who it was that Van was married to most of all. "Talk about jealous, all for one woman," he said shaking his head.

"Why is it that I can't find what he wants? All that I can find is the same thing, that he is married to his childhood friend and high school sweetheart. Why can't I find what I need to know, who is this mystery woman?" he said laying his head down on the table and giving up on the search for the moment.

Suddenly something on the screen caught his eye making his head shoot up into the air. "Whoa, now that is something very interesting," he said with a smirk looking it over with a renewed interest.

* * *

Thomas waited very impatiently outside of the building that he had been at only the night before. The detective that he had hired had informed him that he had something of interest that Thomas might want to hear. For some reason that peaked Thomas's interest so he went to see what it happened to be.

He knew that he would be later for his meeting but he just felt that he could not pass up this opportunity to learn more about his rival. Even thought Van had a wife, it was clear that he had a lot of interest in Fiona and that was something that Thomas just didn't want to happen.

"So you finally decided to show up," came the detectives voice snapping Thomas out of his own thoughts and turn to the man walking down the steps of the small building where his private office was located.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the chit chat. I am late enough as it is so I would appreciate it if you would just get the information that I want about Van. Did you find what it was that I wanted you to find out specifically?" Thomas asked while he started to walk down the streets with the man keeping in stride with him.

"Can you tell me something? The woman's name is Fiona correct?" the man asked and only received a nod from Thomas. "Can you tell me what it is about her that has you so interested?" the man asked trying to find the source of Thomas's jealousy that would make him stoop to have a detective learn about another man.

"What is there to say? She is beautiful, kind, gentle. I never got a chance in the past with her because someone got in the way and I couldn't have her for my own. I know that if I keep things up that one day I will marry her and she will bear my children," Thomas said with a proud smirk. He heard the man suddenly start to chuckle. "And what may I ask is so funny about that? What is so funny that two people would laugh at the thought in one day? Is there something that you both know that I don't know" Thomas asked angrily.

"That is very simple young man," the detective said continuing to walk forward without turning to look at Thomas. His face suddenly went very solemn. "It is because the young woman is incapable of having any of them," he said suddenly that it made Thomas jump out of shock.

* * *

Fiona sat in a chair staring into a mirror. The bottom part of her shirt was lifted up to see the light scar that was on her abdomen. Her fingers were lightly tracing over it with a sad look on her face.

She could still remember the night so clearly in her head about how it was that she got the scar. It was mainly this huge flash of light that she saw just before it all happened. She cursed the cause of it every day of her life since then. The accident had taken something important to her. After it, she was incapable of bearing any children when all she wanted for most of her life was one.

* * *

"She was in a car accident about two to three years ago. The other driver was drunk and ended up hitting the side of her car while she was driving home," the detective stated to a speechless Thomas. "Nothing good went for her from then on, the driver got off and she lost her ability to have children," he said quietly.

'How could she not have told me about any of this?' Thomas asked himself. He cursed the cause of it and wished that he could personally strangle whoever it was that caused the crash. "Wait a minute. Why are you telling me this when I told you to find information on Van?" Thomas asked quirking an eyebrow in the direction of the detective.

"I will get to that in just a second. Anyways, the thing that made it worse is that the man didn't even get into any trouble for it. I heard he was some rich snob and just paid his way out of getting into any trouble. What surprised me most was that Van Flyheight was part of the case before it was dismissed," the detective said making Thomas nearly fall towards the floor.

"WHAT? Van was a part of the case?" Thomas yelled at the top of his lungs. All sorts of thought suddenly appeared in his unique mind. "What was he doing there? Was he the cause of the crash, the lawyer for the defendant?" Thomas asked without any proof whatsoever.

"I was going over some of the stuff that was in Van file and I found a record of all of his cases. He has a pretty incredible record by barely ever losing his cases. The one that struck me the most was that one. He lost it because he was actually Fiona's lawyer," he said and looked at a ghostly pale Thomas.

Thomas finally managed to pull himself together. "That is impossible! Van and Fiona didn't even know each other before I saw her a few weeks back. So you must be mistaken," Thomas yelled taking out the frustration that he had been holding beck for the past few weeks out at the poor detective.

"I am afraid not. There is too much here to prove otherwise. The two of them have definitely known each other for a long amount of time. There was something else about the case though that I heard of. I can't quite remember what it was though. If you want I will do a little more research on it," he suggested while staring at the dumbfounded Thomas.

Thomas shook his head clear. "Yes, I want you to do that and give me everything that you find. Now I have to go to a meeting so if you will excuse me then I will take my leave," Thomas said stepping into his car and driving off at a rather high speed down the road.

* * *

Fiona had no idea why she had been feeling so bad that day. She kind of wished that it was what she had hoped it would be but she knew that it was impossible. It was said to be too difficult for her to have one before the crash and the damage done by the crash just made it even worse.

"You ok?" a voice from behind her said making her jump out of her seat to turn around only to calmly sit down a moment later when she noticed that it was only Van that was standing the doorframe to her bedroom. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder while she shook off a queasy feeling that she was having.

"I'll be ok. I think that I will just need a few days rest and then I will be back to normal," she said giving him a slight smile. "You look really stressed out. Is everything ok?" Fiona asked her friend and lawyer seeing the bags that were under his eyes like he hadn't slept in nights.

"Thomas knows I am married and is trying to use that to force me to stay away from you," Van said taking a seat on a chair that happened to be nearby. He leaning back and just stared at the ceiling.

Fiona's head snapped up when she heard Van say that. "How does he know?" she asked looking at his tired form, which only gave her a slight shrug in response. Fiona felt like she could guess though. He probably had someone else do that for him. He didn't have enough sense to do it himself.

* * *

The detective once again found himself looking through file after file for the things that Thomas wanted him to do. Without Thomas as his current client, he knew that he would never be able to get much rest until he found something that would satisfy Thomas's curiosity.

He didn't know why but he suddenly found himself looking through a file of Fiona's rather than one of Van's. He guessed that it was because the case was more about her rather than Van so he would be able to find more information like maybe some sort of past relationship between the two of them or anything of the sort.

He was looking through some chart that fell out first thing when he opened it and from one look he nearly spit out all of the coffee that he was drinking onto the piece of parchment. It stated, 'marital status: married.' He was surprised that Thomas didn't know that the two people that he seemed to hang around with most were both married. He was even more surprised by who it was that it was to.

* * *

Van slowly walked up to Fiona and wrapped his arms around her waist. You had better get better quickly Fiona," he said with a smile in which he received a quick peck on the cheek from her. "You are definitely quite the woman Fiona. Then again, I wouldn't have it any other way for the woman that I chose to be my wife. Soon we will be happy again."


	6. over the edge

Van felt completely helpless right then. It had been nearly a week and Fiona was still pretty sick because she had been throwing up a lot lately. He wished that he knew what was wrong with her. One would first think of morning sickness but you have to be pregnant in order to have that and Fiona was incapable of that. He felt so bad for her and wished that he could do something to make it stop for her.

"You know Fiona, it might be a good idea if you went to see the doctor about this," Van muttered through the locked door to the bathroom. He knew Fiona wouldn't though. She hated going to those places ever since her accident a few years ago. Heck, she hated it back then as well. He had to force her to go there back then also.

"No! I absolutely refuse to go to that place!" Fiona yelled through the door followed by some more throwing up. It went on for a few moments more before it finally stopped and Fiona came out of the bathroom not looking too good. "You know I hate those places Van," she said still feeling a little queasy.

"It would really make me feel better if you went Fiona. I thought that you would have gotten better by now if you were just sick. Heck, you have barely been sick a day in your life. Please Fiona. I want to know that you will be ok. So will you please go?" Van begged but Fiona adamantly refused with a shack of her head.

"No, no, no!" Fiona yelled shaking her head. Nothing ever good happened to her whenever she went to one of those places. The first time she went, her mother died, the second time, she got hit by a car on the way back home, and the third time all her dreams were crushed when she learned that their child had been killed in the accident. She refused to go back there for anymore.

Van was starting to have enough of her stubbornness. "You are going Fiona even if I have to drag you there myself. Besides what bad could happen? I mean you just haven't been feeling too good and I want to make sure everything is alright," Van said wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Fiona refused to look at him but she didn't seem to be trying to get him off of her right then. "Van I am not going to go and there is no way that you can possibly make me," Fiona said being stubborn.

* * *

"Good to know that she is going to see a doctor. I was beginning to worry that there was something seriously wrong with her. Why is it that she told you and not me though?" Thomas growled angrily when Van had told him about Fiona decision to go and see the doctor.

"I happened to be around," Van said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, what she does is none of your concern," Van growled at Thomas in the exact same tone that Thomas had used on him.

"When my future wife is sick, then it is my concern," Thomas growled back but Van started to burst out laughing and actually ended up falling off of his seat and landing on the floor. "And what may I ask is so funny about my plans for the future?" Thomas asked glaring daggers at Van

"That it is an impossible dream. Why do you even think that you even have a chance at being with her? It is obvious that she has no interest in you," Van said picking himself off the floor and plopped himself back down into his seat but he was still chuckling a bit.

"I knew that the two of us were meant to be ever since we first met. That was back before she was going out with that idiot boyfriend of hers. Before she made the biggest mistake of her life," Thomas said with a dreamy look in his eyes as he thought back to those days.

Flashback

A younger Thomas was walking down the halls to his new school. He was bummed out about being forced to go here. He new no one whatsoever, and he also had to spend the next few years with them since he was only in junior high school.

He had gotten to school early that day to have a look around. He got there so early that the halls were completely bare except for a few teachers and very few students. It seemed almost peaceful compared to the hustle and bustle of the school days in which the halls were completely filled with students.

He turned a corner of the school and something collided with him ending the two people sprawling onto the ground. The person that he had run into lost all off the things that she was holding and they went all over the floor.

Thomas picked himself off of the floor and turned to the person to make whoever it was apologize for running into him. He took one look at the woman and found that he was incapable f speaking. She was a beautiful blonde woman with crimson eyes that anyone could get lost in. 'I think I'm in love,' he thought to himself with a small blush crossing his face.

The woman got up quickly uttering a quick sorry before she ran to collect her things. He had no idea what she could possibly be in such a hurry for; school wasn't scheduled to start for a while. It was still very early.

Thomas started to collect the stuff that she had dropped and when he saw that there was nothing left he walked over to her and handed her back her stuff. "Here. Are you ok?" he asked trying to be as polite as possible to her.

"Um... yes," she said looking around the hallway and to at him. "I'm sorry I have to go," she said running off down the halls quickly. Thomas couldn't bear to see her leave so soon after he first saw her.

"Wait!" he yelled making her stop and turn around to look at him with those beautiful crimson orbs of hers. He suddenly found it very difficult to speak and had to force the rest of his sentence out of his mouth. "W-what is you name?" he asked her.

The woman looked like she didn't want to answer. "Um... it's," she said but she wasn't able to get it out of her mouth before she heard her name being called from somewhere behind her.

"Fiona!" a voice yelled causing her to turn around and a bright smile to cross her face. She quickly ran to the man. "There you are. Where were you? I was going to go looking for you," he said kindly as she smiled at him.

"Sorry, I had a bit of accident. I kind of ran into someone and I needed to gather all my things together since they went flying everywhere. We really need to get to work on our project so lets go," she said taking his hand and running down the hall dragging the man along with her.

'So her name is Fiona, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman,' Thomas thought as he watched her run off with that man. He was jealous that that man got to be with her. 'Maybe I will like it here after all. Especially if I can have Fiona by my side through it all,' he thought happily.

End Flashback

"I knew ever since that day that the two of us would end up being together. You can imagine how upset I was when I learned that she got together with that pathetic excuse for a man," Thomas said not realizing how much he was pissing Van off.

'Oh yeah! I remember that day perfectly! That was the day thing became way too screw up for my liking!' Van thought bitterly. Thomas never realized that the two of them went to the same high school together and Van was thankful for that. He had too much going right now to let Thomas ruin it like he usually did.

"So you see Van. You cannot possibly understand the bond that Fiona and I have. You are merely just getting in the way s it would be greatly appreciated if you would keep out of our business and leave Fiona alone," Thomas said once again shooting daggers at Van which he seemed to ignore.

"Bond my ass! You probably don't even know the first thing about her!" Van said losing his temper once again. 'I know everything there is to know about her since we have known each other since we were babies,' Van thought rolling his eyes at Thomas.

"I know everything about her! That shows just how much of a bond the two of us truly have. You will never understand it with how cold your heart is!" Thomas yelled and before he knew it, he was knocked backwards by a very powerful punch to his face courtesy of Van.

Thomas stood up and wiped the blood that was trickling down his face. "How dare you! I give you a place to stay and this is how you repay me! Get out of my house this instant!" Thomas yelled pointing towards the door with blind fury coursing through all of his senses.

"You're an ass Thomas," Van said with an amused smirk on his face. "You know perfectly well that without me, your company will fail so quickly that it will make your head spin," Van said turning his back to Thomas.

"Shows how much you know! I was doing just fine with it before you ever came along so I wouldn't be talking. We were merely having a small financial trouble so I called you, that is it!" Thomas yelled still pointing towards the door.

"Your company was near bankruptcy," Van said finding himself growing annoyed. Van suddenly had an idea on how to really piss Thomas off for the heck of it. "You can't handle anything. You can't handle the company and you can't even handle one woman. You keep saying that she is a virgin right?" asked Van with a smirk.

"Of course she is! She always talked about waiting until she was married before having that sort of relationship and she is a woman that never goes back upon her word!" Thomas yelled at Van.

"Like I said, you know nothing. That woman is anything but a virgin. I should know personally," he said not turning around to even look at Thomas. He knew Thomas would be seriously pissed off upon hearing this. Van felt that he could use a good fight though.

Thomas's bangs fell in front of his eyes shading them so that no one would be able to see what it was that he was feeling at that moment. The only thing that gave it away was the shaking that his body was doing. "How... dare... you! How dare you deflower Fiona like that!" Thomas yelled turning his furious eyes at Van.

Van felt like laughing at Thomas's misfortune. He had so many dreams and Van was crushing them before his very eyes. He was enjoying this way too much. Thomas needed to be knocked off his high horse anyways.

Thomas was beyond pissed. He was madder than he had ever been in his life. He could not believe that Van could do such a thing to Fiona. He was convinced that Van must have raped her to get what he wanted.

He didn't know what happened but his body moved on it's own. It picked up a very sharp knife that was near him in the kitchen and before e could stop himself, he threw the knife directly a Van.

* * *

Fiona had this huge smile on her face as she rested at her house. She had gone to see the doctor and learned that there was nothing wrong with her. In fact, everything seemed to suddenly become right. She just hoped that it could remain that way for a little longer.

She wanted so desperately to talk to Van and tell him about what he had been told when she went to see the doctor. It was news that she was still trying to comprehend but she felt great to hear it.

Fiona walked over to the phone and dialed in the number of Van's cell phone. It rung once, twice, three times and it continued to ring. He wasn't picking it up. 'That's odd. He usually is always there to pick it up," Fiona thought curiously.

Hanging up the phone, Fiona just decided that she would go and find him herself rather than call. She didn't feel like talking to him over the phone about this. It was too important for that anyways.

She walked outside and got into her car before driving off in he direction of his work. She thought that maybe he just didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment because that had happened before when he was in a bad mood. He always said that she made him feel a lot better when he was upset.

She drove for a while until she came across the place that he worked at. She hoped out of her car and ran into the building. She didn't want to disturb him if he was busy though. "Excuse me, is Van in?" Fiona asked a elderly secretary that work under Van.

"I am sorry Fiona but he hadn't shown up today," the kind old secretary said with a smile on her face. She was also kind of wondering where Van was because he had never missed a day without calling with an excuse first.

This made Fiona become really worried. She never had this hard of a time locating Van before so she wasn't sure what was going on. It made her feel helpless. "Ok then," Fiona said with a frown turning around and walking out of the building slowly.

A thought then came to Fiona. She was kind of reluctant to try it because she really didn't feel like facing Thomas and his obsession with her but she figured that it was the last place that she could look for Van at because knowing Thomas, he was trying to make Van do all of his work for him. He never did do anything by himself.

Fiona drove to Thomas's place slowly. She looked up at the giant mansion as it came into view sadly. The place wasn't as beautiful as it could have once have been because of Thomas's carelessness.

Pulling up the driveway, Fiona parked the car as close to the door as she was able to so she could get out of there quickly if she had to. Thomas always gave her the creeps and she was only putting up with him right now for Van's sake.

She raised her hand to knock on the door but ended up pausing before she had a chance. She just decided that she was going to wait to find Van. She turned around and walked away but the door opened showing a slightly surprised yet nonetheless happy Thomas.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you Fiona. I was just on my way out to meet someone and I end up running into you. Why don't you come in and we can talk for a little while," Thomas said holding an icepack to his cheek where she noticed a nice bruise and a bit of blood.

'He was planning to out looking like that? It will scare more people than usual away. I guess they ended up having a dispute,' Fiona thought with a grimace. "No... thank you. I was just looking for Van because I needed to talk to him about something," Fiona said taking a few steps back.

Thomas's eyes hardened at the mention of Van. The thought of what Van had said to him about him and Fiona having sex made it hard for him to even look at Fiona. "He is not here," Thomas said grouchily looking away from Fiona. "But please come in. There is something very important that I want to talk to you about," Thomas said grabbing Fiona arm rather hard.

"No... I really have to go," Fiona said but Thomas just continued to drag her inside so she figured she might as well hear him out if it will get him to let go of her. "Fine! What is it?" Fiona asked rather annoyed by how he was acting. He knew something that he wasn't telling Fiona.

Thomas suddenly came to a stop when they reached the living room. "Fiona. Until that day a few weeks ago, I know it had been a long time since we saw each other but I knew that it was a blessing that day that we ran into each other. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I was wondering if maybe you would agree to marry me?" Thomas asked turning towards Fiona.

"No," Fiona said quickly turning her back and already walking towards the door. "I will never marry you Thomas," she said rather icily as she continued to walk towards the door but Thomas grabbed her arm once again stopping her.

"Then what are you planning to do then, go around screwing other men like you had been with Van? Behind my back too! I thought you were better than that Fiona. What ever happened to waiting for marriage like you said you would. I can offer you that to make you an honest woman and you are rejecting me!" Thomas yelled with his anger clearly showing.

Fiona swung around smacking Thomas's arm off of her shoulder and then smacking him in the face. "What the hell do you know Thomas?" Fiona yelled catching Thomas off guard with her choice of words.

"You are nothing but a whore Fiona! I can give you everything that you could ever want. Van can't give you anything that I can give to you! I am wiling to take you despite what you have done, so why are you rejecting me!" Thomas continued to yell in Fiona's face.

"Like I said before Thomas. You don't know anything!" Fiona yelled before smacking him in the face. After she did that Thomas backhanded her making her fall to the ground. She knew that there would be a bruise there later.

"Fine then! I gave you a chance to have everything and you continue to reject me. How about this Fiona? Why don't you just sleep with me? That might make you happier considering that you have no problem sleeping with Van!" Thomas said advancing upon her. Her saw her move away from him as quickly as she was able to. "So you would rather go you him? It won't happen, I made sure of that," he said with an evil smirk.

Flashback

Van heard something coming at him and he turned around just in time to see the knife coming at him rather quickly. He moved off to the side but the knife still managed to graze him arm. "What the hell!" Van said turning to Thomas and seeing an insane gleam in his eyes.

"How dare you!" Thomas yelled diving at Van and tackling him to the ground. He punched Van in the face but it didn't do too much to him. Thomas just continued to punch at Van.

Van found an open space and punched Thomas hard in the stomach making him roll off of Van. Van took this opportunity to get up and run out of the house through the closest door her could find. This led him out the back but he knew what he was doing. Van knew that Thomas was out for blood. 'Ok... maybe the taunting went a little too far,' Van thought with a small chuckle.

Thomas pulled himself together quickly and got up and ran after Van. There was one thought on his mind about what was going to happen to Van. 'Death,' he thought with a malicious glare within his eyes.

Van ran into a small forest that was behind the mansion and knew it was the perfect place to do something to get Thomas off of him long enough to get him to where he knew he could get away at. 'What the hell is up with him! All of this over Fiona and me! That guy really does have a one track mind!' Van yelled into his mind as he listened and heard the sounds of Thomas following a good distance behind him. Van suddenly saw something and went for it. He grabbed a low branch and waited for Thomas to come into view.

Thomas came running don the path that he had seen Van running in only a few moments before. He ran into the tees and was about to continue going before a branch swung out of nowhere and smacked him in the face sending him flying to the ground. He heard Van run again and got back to his feet.

Thomas reached his hand up to his face and brought it back noticing that there was blood on his hand from a gash that was given to him when the branch nailed him in the face. 'He will pay for that!' Thomas growled into his mind.

Van continued to run until he eventually came across a cliff that led to the ocean, which was a good mile or two away from the house. He didn't realize he had run that far until he came up to it. 'Now what to do?' Van wondered looking around. He heard someone come running up and knew that he was caught.

"Nowhere to go now Van!" Thomas taunted seeing the position tha Van was in. "Fiona was supposed to be with me but you interfered just like her old boyfriend continued to do with Fiona and mine's relationship!" Thomas yelled at Van continuing his advance.

"You are overreacting to this way to much Thomas. You really need to calm down and think logically. What you are trying to do is kill me," Van said but his face held a calmness in them that was unusual for someone that was in the situation that he was currently in. Van looked down to notice that it was a really long fall with lots of rocks at the bottom.

Thomas took another step towards Van and he saw Van take anther step back out of response and he ended up slipping and falling off of the cliff. Thomas ran to watch. When Thomas got to the edge he looked down only to see a large ripple in the water right between many rocks. "No more interference from him," Thomas said with a smirk.

End Flashback


	7. time for the future

There is a lemon to this chapter that will evetually be up on adultfan. nexcess. net All that you have to do is remove the spaces and you will get there. It is currently not finished but should be within a few days.

* * *

Fiona stumbled back a few steps upon hearing Thomas's story. She just knew something bad would happen, it always happened whenever she went to the doctors and she guessed that this time would be no different from the beginning. Losing her mother, losing her baby, now it was possible that she lost her husband.

"He is no longer here to get in our way Fiona. Why can't you see that as a good thing? I can give you everything that you could ever want if you will accept my proposal," Thomas said with a huge grin.

"Never!" Fiona screamed at the top of her lungs before her foot came up fast and nailed him in the stomach. She broke out into a run and ran up the stairs that was near her. She wanted to get out but she was aware of Thomas locking the door when she walked into the room. She didn't know why she didn't do anything back then.

Thomas fell to his knees clutching his stomach. He was trying desperately to take in some air but Fiona's kick had been a lot stronger than he thought it would have been. 'Damn it,' he cursed in his mind trying to stand up but he ended up falling right back onto his knees.

Fiona ran into the first room that she came across. She mentally cursed to herself when she noticed that she had ended up in Thomas's office. She knew that she would have to remain there for the time being and hide so that Thomas wouldn't find her and she could find a way to escape.

A blinking caught her eyes and she walked over to where the computer was. It was turned on for some reason because she was sure that it was usually turned off whenever she came over here to talk to Van.

She looked at the screen for a few seconds and she seemed to calm down a little. She had been crying before but it slowly settled down and eventually stopped while she read what was on the computer.

The door to the room slammed open and an angry looking Thomas came storming into the room and just by the look on his face, she could tell that he was not happy at all about what she had done to him. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do Fiona," Thomas said as his face turned from an angry one to a happy one. "You are lucky that I am willing to forgive you if you just accept my proposal," he said happily.

Fiona didn't know what to do. She was stuck in a room with a psycho and there was no way to get out of there except the door that he was standing in front of. She had no idea what to do. She had one idea but there was something that she had to do first. Her hand sneakily reached over without Thomas noticing and she grabbed something from the computer.

Thomas was taken by surprise when she suddenly got into a sprint to reach the door that he was standing in front of. He was too quick though and reached his arm out and grabbed Fiona around the waist. "Feisty aren't we. That will all change when you become my wife," he said with a smirk.

Fiona turned her head towards Thomas and before he could react, she spit in his face. "Go to hell!" she yelled before bringing her knee up once again but this time she didn't aim for the stomach but for his most private of area's.

Thomas immediately let go and fell to the floor curling up into a fetal position while holding his nuts. He was powerless to stop Fiona from running past him and out of the house. He was still unable to get up even when he heard the sound of her car driving away from his house.

"Gross, gross, gross!" Fiona yelled as she drove away from the place as quickly as she could. "Note to self, wash my knee a thousand times later," she said with panic crossing her face.

She wanted to get away from Thomas as soon as possible and she knew where it was that she would be able to go that would be far enough away that Thomas wouldn't be able to find her until it was too late. 'He brought this upon himself,' Fiona thought trying to hold back her tears.

* * *

It had taken Thomas a long time to recover from the kick that Fiona made to his nuts. He knew that it was pointless to chase after now because she was long gone and he had no idea what direction she had gone in. "I will just have to look for her later and demand an apology," he said finally standing up. "Right now, I have a meeting to go to," he muttered to himself grabbing his keys from his desk.

Before he left he went over to his computer and almost immediately he freaked out. "What the hell is going on? Where is Beak?" he yelled out typing on the computer but no matter how many times he looked, the program was completely gone from the computer. "Damn it! One of them must have taken it!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

In a fury he walked out of the room knowing that it was pointless. Van was dead so he couldn't have it anymore and Thomas knew that he couldn't even use it. Fiona was long gone but she also didn't know how to use it properly. He had years to look it over so he knew how to even if he didn't actually make it as he claimed.

Flashback

Thomas walked through the halls of his high school in a panic. He had a project that was due that day and he ended up forgetting to do it. He wanted to be valedictorian for his class but he knew that without this, Fiona's boyfriend would be made it since the two of them had the highest grades in the school. To make it worse, the end of the school years was coming quickly.

Thomas came to a stop when he the melodic voice of the one that he wanted more than anything and then the voice of the person he hated more than anything. They were talking happily and as far as Thomas could hear, Fiona's boyfriend was talking about his project.

"It will be great Fiona. I have been working all year and using every resource I could get my hands on but I have managed to create a program that is far more advanced than anything that you have seen," Thomas heard him say in a delighted voice.

"Wow, that sounds neat. What does it do?" Fiona asked with clear excitement within her voice. Thomas wished that she would talk to him like that with so much interest and love at the same time.

"Just about anything you can imagine. It is kind of hard to understand though. If you want, I will show you later," he and then Thomas heard a squeal of delight and watched with anger as the woman of his dreams jumped into the arms of his mortal enemy and the two of them kissed.

That really pissed Thomas off to no ends. 'My woman is kissing him!' Thomas yelled into his mind before seeing the guys backpack just a few feet away from him. The two of them had their backs turned and Thomas used this as an opportunity. He swiftly reached out and into the backpack and grabbed a small disk that was near the top of all the junk inside.

'Oh look. I just found my project. So sorry but it looks like you will be the one to fail this project?' Thomas thought closing the backpack and walking away just in time to see the two of them turn around and Fiona's boyfriend grabbed his backpack where the two of them walked to the class where they were about to have a startling revelation.

End Flashback

Thomas remembered the ruckus that the two of them had put up in that class. Thomas somehow had managed to convince the teacher that it was actually his because Thomas had not only grabbed the disk but also all the information that had been kept on it. That was why he knew a lot about it. He was even able to change it to more of his liking.

"She couldn't possibly be that anger over such a small incident, could she?" he asked himself while driving down the empty streets where he was to meet up with the detective. The man said that he had some very important information to tell him and he needed Thomas to come over to his office as soon as he could.

"Maybe it is just her time of the month," Thomas said to himself thinking of all of the reasons that Fiona would look at him the way she did that day. "I mean, she hasn't been acting that was around me the past few weeks," he said with a smile.

Thomas pulled up to the side of the building and got out of his car. He looked up and saw that the building was kind of run down and a place that he wouldn't really want to be in if he had a choice but he wanted to know what it is that the man had found. What it is about Van hat made him do what he did.

The detective was sitting behind his desk and only looked up slightly when Thomas walked into the room. "Take a seat," the detective merely said pointing towards and empty seat that was across from him. He then right back to reading the papers that he had in front of him.

Thomas looked at the seat and cringed a little before he sat down on it and looked at the man. "So tell me what I want to hear. You called me down here so I am sure that you must have some sort of information," Thomas said leaning back in the chair trying to get comfortable.

"Tell me something first Thomas. What is it that you can tell me about Van Flyheight? You know, like his past and what he is like. It would really help me to know this type of stuff," the detective said putting his pen down and finally looking in the direction that Thomas was sitting.

Thomas thought it over for a while but found that he was unable to say anything because he really didn't know much about Van. He had always kept to himself whenever he was around Thomas. "Not much before I met him about six months ago. He really kept to himself. I can tell you that he is a backstabber and a cheater," Thomas said grouchily.

"Why is it that you would say that? According to his record, the man has not done anything terrible in the past. In fact, he has no record whatsoever," the man said placing Van's file down in front of him.

"You said that he had a wife and yet I found him kissing the woman that was supposed to become my wife and he even said the two of them have slept together!" Thomas yelled slamming his fist down against the desk but it didn't even leave a mark upon it.

"You are talking about this Fiona person, right?" the detective asked and he received a nod from Thomas. He said before continuing on. "I think you have things completely mistaken. He hasn't cheated on his wife before," he said and noticed that Thomas gave him a questioning look. "He hasn't because Van Flyheight and Fiona Alisi Lynette are actually married."

* * *

Fiona walked barefooted alone the sands of a beautiful beach wearing a beautiful red, two-piece swimsuit. The scar on her side was visible but she felt like she would be able to bear it from now on.

She looked around her and noticed that there were several other people all over the place having the time of their lives and she smiled her beautiful smile. The happy faces of the children and the smiling faces of the parents as they watched them made her feel really good.

She walked along the beach loving the feel of the warm sand between her toes. The sounds of the ocean calmed her a great deal from her ordeal with Thomas earlier that day. She was still a bit shaken up though.

Fiona came to a stop in an area that was relatively close to the edge of the ocean and gave a long sigh before a slight scream when she suddenly felt someone pinch her ass. She swung around quickly and was prepared to hit the person when she noticed who it was that it was.

He sat there in a beach chair with a pair of shades over his eyes yet they had fallen a little to show his black eyes. Fiona gave a sigh of relief. "Van," she muttered with a smile as she sat down in the chair right next to him.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean the two of them are married?" Thomas screamed at the top of his lungs standing up quickly making his chair go flying back. "That is impossible! Fiona told me that she was not married when I first saw her!" Thomas yelled with his hands clenched in front of him.

"Then she must have been lying or you heard what she said and mistook it for something else. All the files that I have on Fiona all said the exact same thing, that she is married to Van Flyheight and has been for the past six years. They got married maybe a year after the two of them graduated from high school," the man said looking up to see Thomas's pale face.

"T-that would mean that Van was her old boyfriend," Thomas stuttered out in shock that he hadn't recognized Van from the moment that he saw him as the man that had ruined his life within high school.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The three of you went to the exact same high school. They sure don't like you though. From what I have seen, I don't really blame them for not liking you," he said with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean that they don't like me? Is this all because of that one damn incident at the end of our senior year. That project was proven to be mine!" Thomas yelled finally finding his voice after the shock of what he had just learned about Van and Fiona.

"This goes a lot deeper than that. I heard about that incident and that is not the cause of their hatred for you. There is actually two reasons that they hate you and the first one took place about two years after your graduation," he said placing his hands down upon the desk.

"That would be about the time that I was given control of my company," Thomas said trying to remember anything else that happened about that time to make them hate him but could not for the life of him remember what he had done to piss the two of them off.

"That is one of the reasons that the two of them hate you. The company that you currently own was originally supposed to be given to Van because his father was the previous owner of it," he said which cause Thomas to jump once again.

"Now you wait just one second. He can't be angry at me for that. He should be angry with his father. All I did was work my ass off to get to the position I was in at the time. His father must have seen my talent and chose me over his own halfwit son!" Thomas yelled right into the man's.

"Van Flyheight is anything but a halfwit. At the age of five, he had an IQ that was far beyond a lot of the people around him. Up until the day that his father died, his father continued to talk about his son taking over the company to several people. It caused quite the controversy to learn that you were being given the company in his will," he said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"So he had some last minutes thoughts about his son. I worked harder than him and I proved myself. That is the only explanation that can explain it!" Thomas said growing more and more angry by the second with what the detective was saying.

"Whatever you say but it still doesn't change the facts of what the truth really is. Now for the final reason and this is one that I would be pissed off about greatly. Tell me something. Do you remember what happened the night of September twenty-third about two years ago?" he asked with a serious look to his face.

"Yeah, I do! I was in an accident that day because of some drunk driver! Then the person has the nerve to try and sue me because of it!" Thomas yelled but he received a groan from the man that was across from him. "What is it now!" Thomas yelled.

"Your excuse is pathetic. Everyone in the world knows that you were the one that was drunk that night and caused the accident. The victim of the accident was none other than Fiona! As a result, she lost her ability to have children. They tried to sue you but all that you did was use your power and money to get away with it without getting into any trouble!" The detective said now getting angry with Thomas for all of the lies that he had been telling.

"What!" Fiona was in the other car of that accident?" Thomas yelled in shock. 'I am the cause of the reason that she can't have my children,' Thomas thought becoming more and more shocked. "You have to be lying," Thomas yelled at the man angrily.

"You have to be stupid. Did you know that she was pregnant then? She was actually just coming back from the doctors after she learned of it when you hit the side of her car!" said the frustrated detective. "She survived it but she lost their child. I think that was what pushed them to get revenge on you the most," he said before standing up and walking out of the room.

He could no longer stand the sight of Thomas after all that he had done. For all that he cared, Thomas could get arrested for all that he had done and the man wouldn't even lift a finger to help him. He knew of so many things that if they got out to the public, that Thomas would be arrested on the spot.

* * *

Van had rented out a beach house for the time being until they could do something about Thomas. Van hated his guts more than anything and wanted to see him suffer for the rest of his life. That was the reason that Van didn't try to just shoot him in his sleep.

Fiona came up from behind Van and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing Van?" she asked in a happy voice as he turned his head towards her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Completing some unfinished business. I finally know all that I need to know. The fucking bastard changed the will. That was the only reason that he got the company, and to think that he used my own device against me there. He sure messed it up though. His modifications were for the worse," Van said before he pulled Fiona down upon his lap.

"The past six months have been far too difficult for me. I have missed you so greatly in the time that you were forced to stay there," Fiona said with a pout but was rewarded by another kiss.

"It may have been a long time but it was definitely worth it to get this information. I know of someone who works for the government who is just waiting for some reason to be able to arrest Thomas. Although the methods we used aren't exactly legal by stealing these from him, I think if it was sent anonymously that we might be able to get away with it," Van said with a smirk.

About seven months ago, a member of their government approached him. The guy had seen Van's skills and had approached him after a case to ask him for help. Apparently Thomas had been interfering with things and the man wanted him out of the way and knew of Van's hatred for him. He asked Van for help and Van was all too willing to help out.

It was tough, he would admit that but the outcome made it all worth it. As soon as he sent the stuff to the man, then police would be able to arrest Thomas and he would be out of their lives forever. They would finally be able to live in peace.

All that Van had to do now was hit the send button and they would have everything back. More than likely, Van would get his company back. It would definitely take a lot of work to fix all of the damage that Thomas had done to it. It would probably take years to get it back to what it once was. He then hit it and sat back with a smug look on his face.

"I guess that that means that everything went just as planned," Fiona said with a look that looked just like Van's. "So how long do you think it will take for them to be able to use it to get to Thomas. I didn't like how he was acting around me earlier," she said putting her head upon his shoulder.

"I am guessing that it was be very soon like at most the next day and at least when they first get it. They don't like him all that much," Van said with a smug look on his face as he kissed Fiona's forehead and then moving down to her neck.

Van suddenly remembered something important that he wanted to ask Fiona but it sort of skipped his mind. "By the way Fiona, how did your doctors appointment go? Is there anything wrong with you that I should be aware of?" Van asked with worry very clear within his voice.

Fiona just shook her head but there was a bright smile on her face. "There is nothing life threatening wrong with me. In fact this is actually something very good?" she said while her smile continued to grow at the thought of it.

Van looked at her a little confused. He wasn't sure how her throwing up the way that she was the other day could be anything good. "And how is that my beautiful wife?" he asked still continuing to kiss the back of her neck while she moaned a little.

Van's kisses almost made Fiona forget what she was going to say to Van. She managed to pull herself together though and pull her neck away from Van so that he couldn't continue. She carefully took his hand in hers before she placed it upon her stomach. "I don't know how it is even possible. They said it was basically impossible after the accident. It is happening though, I don't know how I can happen but I am pregnant," Fiona said with a bright smile.

Van was shocked to hear this. He too had heard what the doctor had said about Fiona so he wasn't sure how it could be possible. Maybe it was just their knack for making the impossible possible. They did everyone in the world a favor by doing that to Thomas so maybe they were being rewarded. "That's great!" Van said happily picking Fiona up and twirling her around.

Fiona stood up on her tiptoes and whispered something into his ear a little seductively. "Wanna celebrate?" she asked with a smirk on her face while she ran her hands up and down his chest through his shirt.

"What about the baby? Could that hurt it?" he asked wanting that for the two of them more than anything to make up for the several months that they had to spend apart. They may have spent some time together during that time but it wasn't much.

"I don't think so," she whispered once again sending shivers up his spine. She took his hands into her delicate ones before dragging him towards their bedroom. She smiled when he gave in and actually picked her up bridal style before taking her into the room.

'This may be the last chance that we can get for a while so I will make it a good one. When the baby is born, then we will finally have the rest of our lives to live the way that we want to and there will no longer be a Thomas to get in our way like in high school or just recently. It will be just our baby and us. That is all that I can possibly ask for,' Van thought while the two of them made love for the rest of the day.


End file.
